


Dos Milímetros. (o El Eterno Miedo De Ser Abandonado.)

by pocketsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, es básicamente una comedia romantica XDD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Rin y Haru son policías, y ambos son muy idiotas para darse cuenta de lo obvio.</p><p>Pero la segunda parte siempre ha sido verdad ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o Como Puedes Ser Más Irritante Que El Café Azucarado.

El tipo había regresado el Lunes también, y le trajo colación. Porfavor ¿Colación? ¿Es una jodida broma, no?.

Rin mira a la bolsa de papel café con el nombre de su compañero escrito en kanji, probablemente con un sharpie negro o algo. Él sabe, ¿Bien? Él sabe perfectamente que no debería importarle la vida sexual de el hombre alejado de si mismo por unos 4 metros, con su gorro policíaco cubriendo los asimétricos mechones de pelo negro que nacían por el inicio de su cabeza, y ojos tan vivos para una clase de zombie viviente, pero Dios, era algo casi inevitable, porque conociendo a Haruka Nanase, estas cosas no pasan todos los días.

Pero no es una vista particularmente satisfactoria.

Rin suspira por su escritorio, tratando de desviar su mirada a algo más, su barbilla ahora sujetada por su mano derecha, sus dedos estremeciendose por sus mejillas en ansiedad. El tipo ha estado allí por unos condenados 20 minutos, hablando y hablando, y...¿Donde está el imbécil de Sasabe cuándo de verdad lo necesita?

Necesita calmarse y una botella de cerveza, fría.

Se puso emocional más rapido de lo frecuente, pero no va a llorar ni en su propio cadáver, no se podía poner a llorar en la estación, sabe a que estaba destinado si lo hacía, es el tercer día en que ésto pasaba, y está casi rogando por una muletilla; Gou y Sousuke dandole miradas, Ai tratando de distraerlo, Seijuroo dandole unas palmadas en su hombro, Momo contandole una historia de su antigua cucaracha Pyunsuke y Kisumi tratando de meterlo a una conversación del partido de Basketball de ayer por la noche con Aomine y, Sasabe diciéndole su dosis de groserías. Lo haría sentirse más calmado, saber que sus compañeros tenian su espalda, pero no arreglaba ese nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Maldicion, deja de mirar. No tienes para qué mirar.

Pero sus ojos van desde la cara sin expresión de Haru hasta el chico de pelo café quien le sonreía, sentando en la mesa que le pertenecía a este. Hay algo acerca de esa mirada que lo hace enojar, los ojos gentiles mirando directo al muchacho haciendo su papeleo, la risa que hace ecos solo por sus tímpanos, la forma en que sus labios se movían de una cierta forma al mencionar el nombre de Haru, manos enormes rozando por su uniforme, tocandole el hombro derecho.

No lo toques. No lo toques, cachorro gigante que puede que me recuerde a Clifford, el perro rojo.

No tiene problemas con ese sujeto, para nada. Era esa puta mirada que hizo que sus dientes rechinaran. Porque había visto esa mirada un monton de veces antes, cuándo las cosas no eran tan complicadas, en Seijuroo, cuando él miraba directamente a Gou.

Ahora ellos se estarían casando en menos de tres semanas.

Quiere que no le importe, hombre, haría cualquier cosa a este punto para que fuera así, pero Haru estaba allí y claro, no podía dejar de mirarle. De mirarlos.

Está bien.

Está bien.

Está bien.

Mierda, no está bien. ¿Que esta haciendo ese tipo aqui, a primera hora de la mañana? Era muy poco profesional, tenía que marcharse antes de que Rin explotara y causara la tercera guerra mundial ¿Ma...koto? ¿Makoto, así era no...? ¡Agh! ¡ ¡¿A quien le importa?! Solo vete...largate y deja de mirarlo así...no me des ideas...

En ese momento lo ve, aunque solo fuese por un instante, una pequeña sonrisa formandose en los delgados labios de Haruka, tan preciosa y tierna. Rin quiere vomitar.

Él se muerde el labio, al borde del enojo ¿Saben que? Haru...Haru se puede ir a la redunda mierda, porque no es como si él estuviera cooperando o algo por el estilo. A la mierda todo, no tenía que importarle.

Pero sus ojos dicen la verdad, usualmente. Y justo así sus ojos lo delataron.

Verde y rojo se encontraron, o más bien, chocaron más rápido que un pistolazo.

"¡...H-hola! ¡Soy Makoto Tachibana!" El muchacho dijo entusiasmadamente, sus mejillas en un leve tono rosado. "Es un placer conocerte."

Rin arruga sus cejas, pero el tono sale fuera de sí, su voz serena. "...Rin Matsuoka"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Haru me ha hablado mucho de-!"

No logra escuchar la frase entera, no que quería hacerlo, de todas formas. Ni le preocupa verse como un completo imbécil, no está tan alejado de la realidad.

Esto de verdad ya le empezó a importar una mierda, él se levanta de su asiento, manos en sus bolsillos y actitud fría. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que dos ojos azules lo miraban blancamente al irse. Para justo por el escritorio de Sousuke, quien no lo estaba mirando, pero apunta una taza de café en su dirección, su mejor amigo estaba muy ocupado jugando Pac-Man clásico en su computadora, por lo que se veía.

Wow muchas gracias, Sousuke. Justo lo que necesitaba, no es como si yo vine para aca solo para que me hablaras de cualquier cosa para poder calmar mi mente, que está apunto de ser la exacta replica de la bomba atomica. Y maldicion, inicia una conversación, pedazo de forro. Ayúdame a demostrar que mi vida entera no es tan penosa como yo.

Pero en vez de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, acepta el café, dandole un sorbo y mirando a sus lustrados zapatos, su cuerpo ahora tan silencioso como su voz y...- DIOS, ¿QUE ES ESTO?

Inmediatamente tira el líquido que estaba en su boca hacia la taza, haciendo un sonido disgustado que llama la atencion de todos en la sala.

"¿Que carajo es esto, Sousuke?" Rin deja la taza en el escritorio, jadeando por atravez de sus afilados dientes.  
"¡¿Quién preparó el café?!"

Al menos tuvo la decencia de cerrar el juego y mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales eran muy dificiles de leer en ese preciso momento. "Yo vi a Nanase preparandote el tuyo, al menos..."

Ese. Maldito.

Golpea la mesa dramáticamente en un puño, haciendo que un poco de café dejara su envase y callera alrededor de este, mientras Sousuke ni movió un pelo, porque claro, lo vio venir. La sangre que corría por las venas hervia en enojo, él no firmó un contrato de 10 años para tener que lidiar con esta clase de idioteces.

"¡Haru!" Lo que sale de su boca es nada más ni nada menos que un grito, se da vuelta sin que le importe con lo que sus ojos podrían encontrarse o si sonaba grotesco. "¡Ven aquí, ahora!"

El pelirrojo observa a Haru salirse de su asiento con una expresión que ni había cambiado, dirigiéndose justo al frente de él, cuando lo hizo, Rin toma la taza otra vez solo para mostrarsela al muchacho de cabello negro.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Un café." Haruka responde vagamente, pestañeando en paralelo con los latidos de su corazón.

"¡Si sé que es un café!" Rin resopla, dejando la taza al borde del escritorio, el sonido tan fuerte que logró despertar a Hazuki de la cabina de datos, quien estaba al final de la sala, justo al lado de la entrada de la estación.

Un poco después, el rubio sacó su cabeza afuera de la cabina, comiendo un paquete de Doritos, disfrutando el show con una sonrisa casi diabolica.

Era normal que los dos pelearan, todos estaban acostumbrados, incluso ellos mismos. Aún cuando compartían un apartamento juntos, pelear como una pareja recien casada no era nada más que una cosa de la vida cotidiana. No es como si le agradaba gritarle, pero Haru lo sacaba de quicio 24/7, y era por el simple hecho de no poder entenderlo como persona.

Han estado viviendo juntos por siete años y aún no tiene la menor idea de quien es. Pero, anda, si no quería saberlo.

"¡¿Porqué le echaste dos kilos de azucar a mi café?!"

"...Te veías algo amargado está mañana, así que decidí...tú sabes..."

Detrás de su espalda, Sousuke estornudó una risa, la cual fue cubierta por una copia de 50 Sombras De Grey, que nadie en el lugar sabía su paradero o porqué estaba allí. Rin, ignorando esto, forma dos puños en ambas manos, haciendo que las venas de sus brazos sean más que notables. Solo se dio cuenta ahora de que el sujeto seguía encima del escritorio de Haru, asustado y hasta se podría decir, perplejo.

Está dejando que el enojo lo controle

"¡Bueno, no te molestes a la próxima! ¡Yo sé como hacer un jodido café!"

La habitación se queda en silencio, y lo unico que se escuchaba era su respiración.

Haru mira hacia un lado y después de vuelta hacia él, es la expresión que veía cada vez que Rin alzaba su voz.

'No tienes para qué gritar'

(Pero nunca de esta forma, nunca había estado así de enojado. ¿Que demonios le pasa?)

Pero tiene unas cuantas razones. No está solo enojado por el poco interés que Haru de repente le tenía, también está enojado porque era él quien se preocupaba de esas estupideces inmaduras que nacían en su cabeza. Pero no había necesidad, podía esconder su frustración en otras cosas. Siempre encuentra una forma.

Pero su cabeza solo está gritando 'Jodete, Haru' una, y otra, y otra vez. Lo cual lo lleva a decir esto:

Muy bien, tal vez se le pasó la mano, ni siquiera sonaba como él mismo al decirlo, sonaba como un imbécil pretencioso, y solo era la mitad de esa palabra. Pero no estaba hablando con cualquier persona, hablaba con Haruka Nanase, quien era tan idiota como él para responderle con un tono más grosero, que no planeaba retractarse de ganar la pelea tanto como Rin. Vio un pequeño tic en su ojo y sabe que al fin pudo llegar hacia este.

Bien, enojate.

"No me trates como un niño, yo se lo que tengo que hacer." Haru respira en frialdad. "Tampoco me andes mandando como si fueras mi superior. No estamos casados, Rin."

Oh, no. No acaba de decir eso, Dios. Él sabe que no debería decirle las palabras que estan saliendo de su boca en menos de un instante, pero la coherencia nunca formó parte de sus peleas, esta no era una excepción.

"¿A no?" Rin agarra el cuello de la camisa de Haru, este aún sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. "¡Entonces tal vez deberíamos estarlo!"

Y el silencio regresa otra vez, excepto que nisiquiera puede escuchar su propia respiración. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Gou tapándose la boca con ambas manos, Aomine y Kisumi mirándose al otro, y Sousuke...ni empezemos con Sousuke.

¿...Que...carajos...hizo? Lo van a torturan gracias a este momento...por el resto de su vida. Sip, se iba a arrepentir de esto de una forma o la otra. Pero la cara que puso fue la mejor parte, era un gran idiota, un idiota con un café que daba diabetes con tan solo mirarlo.

Un idiota que le acababa de pedir la mano a Haru en matrimonio.

Antes de que Kisumi dijera ' Así que ¿Cuándo es la boda, muchachos?' O que Hazuki saltara de la emocion, chillando '¡Felicidades, Rin-chan, Haru-chan!', se endereza y cuenta hasta diez, como le dijo su terapista que lo hiciera cada vez que la ira se le escapaba de las manos. Ayudó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

"Solo...no vuelvas a hacer una café, nunca más. Apestas."

"Bien."

Y tan rapido como empezó, se terminó de la misma forma. Haru se da vuelta y regresa a su escritorio, al sentarse, Rin puede notar en su expresión una pizca de dolor, trata de irgnorarlo al llevar una mano a su frente, el día recién había empezado y ya estaba harto y cansado.

Odia ver a Haru triste, era algo tan poco propio de él, al igual que estar extremadamente feliz. Apenas puede ver su cara, pero Rin sabe que lo hirió.

No hay nada que hacer, porque él está dolido también, y no parece que a Haru le importe ni un poco.

"Tch" él balbucea al sentarse al lado de Sousuke, esto no lo hizo sentir mejor, para nada. "Maldito café, me dejó mal gusto de boca."

"Te invito al restaurante de comida picante de la esquina en la hora del almuerzo ¿Te parece?" Sousuke le pone una mano en el hombro, al parecer, tratando de subirle el animo.

"Trato."

Se distrajo unos buenos diez minutos hablando con Sousuke, quien ahora menciona que Chigusa le pidió una cita, Rin lanzó una carcajada por la habitación, porque...finalmente. A ella siempre le ha gustado Sousuke.

"¿Y que le dijiste?"

"...Le dije que si, digo... ¿Porqué no?"

Rin se rie nuevamente, dandole una sonrisa atrevida a su amigo, definitivamente se siente mejor ahora.

"¿Y bien?" Regresa a su entusiasta ser, dandole patadas a Sousuke por debajo del escritorio. "¿A donde la vas a llevar?"

"No lo sé." El muchacho contesta, negando su cabeza. "Estaba pensando en preguntarte a ti, ya que eres un viejo romántico."

Frunce el ceño, pero sonríe al instante. "¿Porqué no la invitas a esquiar sobre hielo? Hay una pista en Avenida Kansaki."

"Sería una excelente idea, pero no se esquiar."

"¡Que va...no te rindas así como si nada...!" Le da palabras de aliento, algo que necesita más él mismo que nadie. Cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos, se encuentra mirando a Haru, quien por una clase de intuición, lo miró de vuelta. Él se ve todo menos feliz.

"...La práctica hace al maestro" Rin casi susurra, su vista sin querer irse de la que el muchacho al otro lado de la habitacion le está dando.

Se da cuenta, cometió un error. Necesita disculparse y tirar su dignidad por el inodoro (No que le importe). Sabe que Haru no se lo iba a sacar en cara, porque lo conoce.

El problema es que Rin no lo conoce a él, y es triste si, por no decir decepcionante. Deja de mirarlo cuándo empieza a ser extraño, porque los amigos no se miran de esa forma, Rin sabe eso también, y aún así, no hace nada para controlarlo. Haru dejó sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Se disculpará, en su departamento, el mundo de los dos en que nadie se puede entrometer, en un mundo donde el puede ser debil y llorar, sabiendo que no sería juzgado.

Las cosas que siente por Haru, no eran correctas de sentir.

Suspira otra vez al levantarse de la silla, desarmandose la colilla de pelo y haciendosela otra vez, nota que Haru lo mira con un expresión frustrada justo al mismo tiempo en que escucha las puertas de la comisaría abrirse.

¿Que carajo significa esa mirada...?

"Muy bien, buenos para nada. ¡A trabajar!"

La voz de Sasabe se pudo escuchar mucho antes de que el llegara a la misma habitación, Rin trotó hasta la entrada, encontrandose con Sasabe en carne y hueso, con Ai y Momo siguiendole.

"¡Rin! ¿Listo para la misión?" Él pregunta cuando encontró sus ojos, los novatos saliendo por detrás de su espalda.

"Estoy siempre listo, Jefe."

"Me gusta escuchar eso." Goro le da una sonrisa para el lado. Escaneó el lugar con sus ojos rojos, pero no distinguió que alguien no pertenecía allí, o mejor, que ese alguien debería irse de inmediato, por la salud mental de Rin.

"Rin-senpai, ¡Increíble! ¡Puedo notar la vena en su frente!" Momotarou dice de repente, acercando su dedo indice a la dicha vena en la frente de Rin. "¿Puedo tocarla?"

Rin le golpea la mano que se acercaba sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que el chico de pelo naranjo se quejara.

"No."

"Que cruel, Rin-senpai..." Momo se cruza de brazos y fue a decirle hola a su hermano y prometida.

El pelirrojo se cubre los ojos, con ambas manos, podría morirse hoy día, al menos eso es lo que Sasabe le dijo, se moriría sin arreglar su última pelea con Haru. Sin importar si salvaba a cien personas por su vida, no parecía valer la pena, no puede irse sin hablarle de idioteces o de las ideas que tiene para la boda que nisiquiera es suya, no puede irse sin escuchar esa risa tapada por unas manos, o esos comentarios descarados, tipicos de la raiz Nanase.

¿O acaso siquiera valía la pena irse a un lugar sin Haru?

Él traga, y su mandíbula se mueve simultáneamente, volviendo los músculos de su boca tensos.

"¿Estás bien, Hijo?" Escucha la voz del jefe Goro por la oscuridad que había creado con sus manos.

"Eso quería preguntar." Ai menciona, preocupado. "Rin-senpai.. se ve palido y...enojado."

Oh, pero había algo más.

"Uh, de verdad...hum" Toma el brazo de Goro, pidiendole disculpas a Ai y llevandolos a ambos a un rincon de la sala.

"¿Que te pasa?" Goro pregunta, ocupando su voz de padre.

"Agh, solo ¿...Puedes decirle a Haru que se tome su trabajo más enserio?...No puede ir a una misión asi de importante cuándo tiene su cabeza por Marte." Rin muerde su labio, mirando de un lado para el otro. "Yo traté de decirle, pero cree que lo mando mucho."

Y era algo gracioso porque sabe que Goro tomaría su lado, siempre ha sido de esta forma. Él y su padre iban a la misma escuela de natación y después de unos años, se transformó en su padrino. Es una figura paternal para Rin, ya que nisiquiera su propio padre pudo serlo. El pelirrojo sabe que ha ganado la guerra cuando Sasabe grita el apellido de Haru, quien levanta su cabeza atontada.

"¡Dejate de estupideces y prepárate!" Él gritó desde donde habían conversado anteriormente. "¡Tú y Rin se van en cinco minutos!"

Se da vuelta por completo y ve a Haru rodeando los ojos, y después de eso solo se quedó mirando a Rin, sus cejas encorbadas. Lo logró, lo ha hecho enojar.

Bien. Esto es juego de niños. 

Se cruza de brazos, sus cejas levantadas levemente al centrar su vista en el muchacho, vino a hacer una expresión que sabía que Haru conocía mejor que la palma de su mano:

'Lo escuchaste.'

"¡Oye, tú! ¡Niño lindo!" Escucha a Sasabe gritar otra vez, y Dios, si su cuerpo no se llenó de regocijo.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"M-Makoto Tachibana."

Goro Sasabe conocía a Rin Matsuoka desde su años en pañales, lo cual significa que conoce sus bienes y males...o al menos alguno de ellos, sus cualidades y desventajas. Y también sabía a quien quería afuera de la comisaría, solo por no querer lidiar con dicha persona.

"Voy a pedirte que te vayas." Sasabe dice en vez de decir 'No estoy muy seguro porqué, pero estás haciendo que mi ahijado se ponga muy incómodo, así que saca tu trasero de mi comisaría."

Muchas jodidas gracias. Rin trata lo mejor que puede en esconder esa sonrisa satisfecha cuándo el muchacho se despidió de Haru y salió casi corriendo. Sabe que era algo malo, que no debe estar feliz, que probablemente hirió al sujeto, pero ¿Le pueden dar solo este momento para celebrar?

Porque era muy poco probable de que el sujeto regresaría. Toma su gorra y recarga su pistola, sonriendo a ese pensamiento.

Mierda. Es un puto tarado, con razón...

"...Hermano" Gou dice con los ojos llorosos, como siempre, abrazando a Rin y hundiendo la cara por su cuello. "Regresa sano y salvo."

Pero no la culpa, porque no es la primera vez que su vida está en riesgo. No se culpa tampoco cuando a él mismo se le ponen los ojos llorosos.

"Regresa vivo" Sousuke agrega, dandole el puño, el cual aceptó.

"No te atrevas a perderte nuestra boda" y ese es obviamente Seijuroo, quien le daba palmadas en el hombro.

"¡Claro que no!" Rin da una sonrisa confiada, enganchando las esposas a su cinturón. "Vámonos, Haru...¡Deseenme suerte!

Haru pasó por su lado, golpeando su hombro a propósito y sin decirle adiós a nadie. Muy bien, ahora si que se las mandó, por ser un infantil hijo de perra.

Bien. Tendría que arreglar esto durante el viaje, era ahora o nunca, bueno...con la suerte que tenía.

No...no podía irse de este mundo sin ver la sonrisa de Haru, aunque sea solo una vez. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, si le daba el coraje, le diría la verdad.

Escucha un '¡Suerte!' Tan fuerte que ya no tiene miedo. Demonios, nisiquiera sabía que estaba asustado en el primer lugar.

***  
Al cerrar las puertas del auto, Haru abre su boca, y no sonó para nada enojado:

"...Cual es tu problema..."

Pero Rin sabía que lo está.

"¿Mi problema? ¡¿MI PROBLEMA?! ¡No lo se, Haru!" Rin espeta en un latido, sin saber porqué gritaba otra vez. "¿Porqué no me dices TU problema, Haru? ¿Hmm? ¡Ya que enserio parece que tienes un problema conmigo!"

"Mi problema es que eres demasiado dramático, siempre." Y allí está otra vez, rodeando sus ojos mientras Rin prendia el auto.

"¿Dramático? Bien...soy dramático, al menos admito mis errores." Rin le devuelve la palabra, tratando de esconder lo herido que estaba en su interior.

Porqué es Haru el que sabe las inseguridades de él mismo, nadie más, solo él. Y duele saber que aun cuándo tenía guardado en su cabeza que odiaba cuando la gente mencionaba sus debilidades desnudas, aún así lo hizo. Porque lo que Haru quería lograr era herirlo aún más.

Está cansado de tener una mediocre amistad, quiere volver a antes, donde a esta hora, ellos estarían en día de patrulla, Haru contando cuantos M&M's verdes habían en un sobre pequeño por una apuesta que habían hecho unos días antes, y Rin cantando alguna cancion de Billy Joel solo para hacerlo enojar, y era solo los dos, donde se reían de chistes de tercera clase o peleaban por las cosas más idioticas, cuando él era honesto con Haru, y le decía la verdad, siempre.

Ahora nisiquiera puede hacer ninguna de esas dos, porque:

A) Si fuera honesto, le diría: Mi problema es ese sujeto, y tú, pero específicamente tú y ese sujeto. Porque la forma en que te mira...es muy similar a la forma en que te miro yo.  
B) Si tuviera que decir la verdad, diría: Haru, yo siempre...siempre te he-

Y es lógico porque no puede hacer lo ultimo, o lo penúltimo, o los dos, al mismo tiempo. Porque aqui estaba, con unos sentimientos al borde de su manga, sentimientos que no sabía que existían.

"Pero, dime ¿Quien fue el que provocó todo esto verdaderamente? Porque, te seré sincero, a veces creo que me tratas como un verdadero estupido."

Y lanza una mirada a Haru, sus ojos demasiado aguados a este punto. A quien le importa...empezará a llorar en cualquier momento...y no le importa ni un poco. Al regresar sus ojos al volante, sabe que Haru no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, que estaba aturdido, pero no sabe porqué fue que el muchacho puso esa extrañada expresión.

Sigue manejando, dejando que el silencio consumiera cualquier pensamiento en pedirle disculpas. No puede hacerlo...no esto...y ni ahora, donde el resto de las cosas dependían de la cabeza de un alfiler. Trata de ser el maduro en esta situación, prende la radio, levanta sus cejas así controlando las lágrimas en caer, y suspira:

"Estamos dirigiendonos a una misión suicida, y aquí estamos, peleando como un par de idiotas; genial, simplemente genial." Él murmura bajo su aliento y sube el volumen de la radio. "¡POR UN CARAJO, ODIO ESTA PUTA CANCIÓN!"

Pero aún así empieza a cantar, mordiendo el principio de su dedo gordo. Porque sabe que es un tonto, y que no es el unico así en el auto.

Él pretende no escuchar el vago 'yo también' de Haru.

Es una canción romántica y casi perfecta para la situación, libera su enojo atravez de la letra, sus dedos caminando por el cuero del freno de manos. Y tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que mirar a Haru, quien tenía sus mejillas rojas y estaba apunto de reirse.

Anda ya, hazlo. Tú estás bien, yo estoy bien, estamos bien y nos iremos de este mundo de la misma forma. Porque para nosotros dos, siempre ha sido acerca de las acciones y no de las palabras.

Haru es el que cubre su cara con ambas manos esta vez, escondiendo una dulce risa que dejó a Rin por las nubes.

Tenía un serio problema.

Concentrate en el camino, Matsuoka.

 

"...Lo siento"

No, a la mierda el camino.

Su cabeza se dío vuelta otra vez, y ve a Haru con la cara más seria que jamas haya visto.

"¡¿Huh?!" Rin preguntó mientras la guitarra y el cantante sonaban por los parlantes, trata de ignorar el hecho que era probablemente el momento más romántico que ha vivido.

"Dije lo siento." Haru repite.

Y la cancion termina así, en unas dulces melodías, justo como lo era su voz para él.

"Por lo del café, no debi-"

El muchacho observa sus manos, su mirada parecía asustada de la de Rin. Pero no sabía que no había porque asustarse, porque se había terminado y él se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar.

Rin mira al frente, sus pestañeos flojos, y sus manos apretando la rueda del volante.

Solo dos calles más...

Baja el volumen de la radio, tuvo una oportunidad de hacer algo, pero el momento se había ido, justo cuando lo miro mientras pudo haber hecho algo más.

"Está bien, tonto. Entiendo que solo querías hacer algo lindo por mi...-"

"A decir verdad, solo lo hice para enojarte." Haru suspira. "No sabía que te enojarias tanto..."

"Jodete, Nanase."

"Yo se que lo tomas como eres, amargo y frío."

"Cuando salgamos del auto..." Rin mueve el manubrio, doblando a la calle final. "Voy a golpearte el trasero."

La última cosa que ve antes de parar el auto es a Haru levantando una ceja, así diciendo algo como 'Solo intentalo'  


Y Solo falta un suspiro de su parte para poder hablar otra vez, que diga todo lo que quiera decir en su claro juzgamento.  


"Yo...también debería decir lo siento, por gritar y hacer un escandalo..." Dice Rin, arrepentimiento filtrandose en su voz. 

"De verdad...no se lo que me está pasando hoy día."

Bueno, excepto que si sabe, está escrito alrededor de su cara, y aún así...no se atreve a leerlo. Demasiado asustado para saber la verdad, pero resignado a vivir en una mentira.

Al menos, está siendo mitad honesto.

Lo mira y por una cosa del destino, unos ojos cristalinos lo miran de vuelta. Y hay perdon en esos ojos, afección, lo suficiente para hacer que Rin se calme. Haru pone las yemas de sus dedos por el hombro de Rin, lentamente formando un puño alrededor de este. Gentileza ardía en su hombro, el chico moviendo su mano en este como si le estuviera reconfortando, haciendo que todo estuviera bien.

 

Maldición, como lo hace para lidiar con estas cosas. 

¿Como lo hace Haru para perdonarlo tan fácilmente, después de todas las mierdas que se ha mandado? ¿Y porqué tiene que ser tan suertudo de tenerlo a su lado?

Joder, si él solo supiera.

...  
Lo unico que se puede escuchar es el sonido de sus respectivos alientos, y el ruido que hace el auto al apagar la radio.  
...

"Y aquí estamos"

"...Sí"

Está tan seguro de que puede escuchar el corazón de Haru acelerandose, tiene que decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

"No podemos morir aquí, Haru." Se dedica a mirar sus hermosos ojos azules, siendo algo hipnotizado cuando éstos los miran de vuelta. "Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si te mueres ¿Entendido?"

Le ofrece una mano, es un pequeño ritual que tienen, darse las manos antes de un momento crucial, es simple pero siempre lleno de emoción. Él ama las manos de Haru, las adora por asi decirlo, porque sus dedos encajan perfectamente con los suyos, porque el contacto hace que nazca un furor adentro de él, porque su piel es sutil, bella y perfecta en contra de la suya. Porque si había una parte de él que conocía mejor que nadie, esas eran sus manos.

Y no era suficiente, pero tenía que serlo.

La mano de Haru era relativamente más pequeña que la suya, pero pasó por desapercibido cuando él, en vez de agarrarle su mano, le agarra sus dedos, acariciandolos gentilmente.

Estaban bien, al fin.

Ambas manos se abrazan, Haru sosteniendo sus dedos en fuerza, y el pelirrojo pasando su dedo gordo por la palma de su mano, rozandole como si fuera seda.

"Lo mismo va para ti." Haru dice al sacar su mano de los dedos de Rin.

Rin solo asiente, y al cerrar la puerta no se atreve a mirar atras.  
***  
"¡No te muevas imbecil!" Es lo primero que dijo cuando se encontró con el lider, en un callejon sin salida, con Haru justo detras de él.

Él está bien, Haru está detrás de él, agarrandole la parte de atras de la camisa, porque estaba 'Muy cerca' segun su opinión.

"¡Da un paso más y te disparo!"

Y es allí en ese instante, cuándo nota la silueta de una pistola, y luego la de una bala, en dirección suya. Y lo puede sentir perfectamente, como la bala pasa rozando por el lado suyo, pero nunca tocandolo.

Bam. Golpea a su objetivo.

Y de repente, su espalda se siente fria, porque no hay una mano sujetandole por detras, solo el sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose y un respiro de realización.

Se da vuelta y grita su nombre, perdiendo su cabeza cuando ve la sangre de su compañero derramada por el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancion en la radio es I'll follow you into the dark de Death Cab For Cutie  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA <3  
> Muuuy perfecta, no?
> 
> Edit: borré algunas partes de este cap porque me daba un ataque cringe cada vez que lo leía, ahora pueden leer lo que quise decir XDD


	2. o Como Eres La Luz En Mi Oscuridad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita al hospital, mucho coqueteo y Sousuke siendo un caballero. A Ft. jalea de fresa y Winnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He llegado tarde, pero he llegado ¿No es eso lo que cuenta? 8)

Está corriendo más rapido de lo que ha corrido nunca, y sabe que está siendo un idiota como de costumbre.

Haru está bien y él lo sabe perfectamente, solo fueron tres balas al hombro con una 45, era juego de niños para cualquier policia en el mundo. Las balas nisiquiera habían logrado traspasar la segunda capa muscular del hombro de su compañero, la situación entera era ridícula, pero eso no lo hace parar de correr.

Lo tiene que ver, y en serio, no tiene tiempo para armar excusas.

Corre por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde estaba Haru, mostrandole su placa a una enfermera que no le quería dar la pasada tan fácilmente, y por fin se encuentra con el pasillo donde se ubicaba su habitación. Está nervioso, le duele el estómago y se le hace dificil respirar; seguro que la corrida de maratón tiene que ver con eso, él piensa.

O tal vez porque hay un rostro familiar sentado en la banca al lado de la puerta. Su mundo se derrumba, por más que trate de calmarse, no puede. Quería que estuvieran solos, Sousuke llegaría despues como lo había prometido, pero solo quería estar con él, escuchar su voz y que nadie más fuera a hacerlo.

Es egoista, y un cobarde. Por esas razones, él ignora la presencia del joven y entra al cuarto. Está dormido de todas formas.

Cierra sus ojos, esperando lo peor aún sabiendo su condición actual, y al abrirlos se encuentra con Haruka Nanase, mirando a la pared blanca del cuarto, comiendo jalea de fresa. Hay un momento donde no nota su presencia, pestañeando flojamente, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos más notables que otras veces.

"Hola, Rin" Dice finalmente, su voz normal como siempre.

"¿Estás...comiendo...la comida de hospital?" Es lo que dice el pelirrojo en vez de decir hola de vuelta. Hay algo chistoso acerca de verlo comiendo algo que no sea pescado, hubiera sido chistoso si fuera carne, pero esto era...algo.

"No hay nada mejor que hacer." Haru responde. Le dio una mirada enojada a Rin por una fracción de segundo.

Él sonrió. Ese es el Haru que conoce.

"Tal vez debí traer las cartas Uno que me regaló mi mamá para Navidad."

"Deberías haberlo hecho" Haru tornó su mirada a la pared otra vez, un puchero leve marcado en su rostro "No hay mucho que hacer aqui. Me hace enojar."

"Se terminará pronto" Rin dice, trayendo una silla al lado de la camilla en ese instante. Se sienta y se dedica unos segundos a mirar su hombro tapado por un parche de algodon antes de preguntar: "¿Como te sientes, Haru?"

"Quiero irme. Así es como me siento" Él murmura, su tono de voz sin nada que decir, blanco como todo alrededor suyo.

Parece deprimido, y no hay nada a su alcance para hacerlo sentir mejor. Quiere sostener su mano sin que sea raro, abrazarlo y darle toda la energía que tiene sin pensar dos veces en porque haría eso. Lo haría todo solo para quitar esa expresión de su cara.

Eso no puede ser normal, pero eso lo ha sabido por un tiempo.

"Uhm," él rompe el silencio, maldiciendo el momento en que lo hizo. " Tu amigo...el de pelo café, esta fuera...creo que quiere verte."

"Si se que Makoto está aqui, ha estado aquí desde que me instalé en este cuarto." Haru contesta, dejando su envase vacio en el velador al lado suyo. "Se veía cansado, asi que le dije que descansara un poco."

Puede sentir el mismo puñetazo de la vez anterior. Haru merece a alguien mejor, alguien que esté allí para siempre, cuando lo necesite, y que no tenga excusas como las de un trabajo. Él se merece a alguien mejor que Rin, o cualquiera que no fuera él.

La cosa era que el tampoco había dormido bien los ultimos días, y no valía la pena mencionarlo. Se queda quieto, tratando de ocultar su expresión dolida. Es la unica cosa que puede hacer por ahora.

"Además, quería estar solo." Él agregó mientras Rin se hundía en sus pensamientos pesimistas.

"No te molesto más entonces." Rin se levanta, planeando irse hasta que siente una calida mano por su muñeca.

"Quedate." 

Sus ojos se encuentran y se pone a pensar ¿Acaso Haru siempre ha sido así de hermoso? Porque sabe que con tal solo una mirada suya, él estaba completamente perdido.Tiene esa clase de poder por encima de él, perder sus propias batallas.

Díos, que estúpido. ¿Porqué tiene que dejarse llevar por cosas tn insignificantes como esta? Su pecho duele, aún duele. Duele cada vez que no logra entender. Pero unas calidas manos siempre están ahí para sostenerlo. Incluso cuándo el dueño es la gran causa, o eso es lo que piensa. 

"Dime que ha estado pasando en la comisaría" Haruka retoma su conversación cuando Rin forma el valor de sentarse en su silla otra vez y sin tambalearse.

"Todos están preocupados por tu trasero." Él se ríe, más calmado ahora que cambiaron de tema. "Pero yo les digo que tu eres Haruka Nanase, y que tu trasero está hecho de acero o algo"

Se echa a reir inmediatamente, suave pero legítimo, sabiendo que Haruka sonríe por lo mismo, por muy corto que sea, esa sonrisa...la mantiene en su corazón. El ambiente tenso se relajó, por lo cual Rin se acerca un poco más.

"No puedo creer que te dispararon con una 45, y te caiste al suelo como una nena."

"Si tuviera la fuerza, te golpearia"

"No se porqué, pero te creo" 

¿Debería hacerlo? Quiere decir, sabe que es un idiota por siquiera pensarlo, pero este es Haru, y él, Haru y él. Sabe que la conclusión no va a ser una mirada rara, en vez un dulce silencio alrededor de otro silencio más grande, uno donde ninguno de los dos dice la verdad. Y es mejor de esa forma, él comprende que es así justamente. Acerca su mano en timidez, reposandola encima de la fría mano de Haruka.

"Yo..." logra decir, parando cuándo cree que va a tartamudear, solo para empezar de nuevo. "Estoy feliz de que estes bien."

"Si" es lo unico que sale de la boca del chico de ojos azules. 

Se queda un rato mirando sus manos, dos milimetros separadas, estima. Y del mismísimo cielo azul, Haruka le toma la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de Rin.

Otro silencio; no de la buena clase o la de la mala, estaba...allí. Un silencio parcial, que eleva la temperatura de sus manos juntas, que levanta una sola pregunta:

"¿Es esto lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

La pregunta nunca se escapa de sus labios, pero Rin ya sabe la respuesta, y como que lo hace tratar de sacar su mano de la sutil piel apoderándose de la suya.

No lo hace. Porque además de ser debil, conoce los hechos. Él no fue quien comenzó, asi que...no era su obligación ser quien parara ¿Cierto?

En vez, su dedo gordo pasa por la palma de Haruka, haciendo pequeños círculos y él sabe, sabe perfectamente que no debió haberlo hecho.

Porque si, Haru es el que tiene que terminar...esto, lo que sea que signifique o sea. Pero era Rin el catalista, el de los sentimientos innecesarios, el del problema que no se terminaría porque:  
1) No hay solución, nunca la habrá  
2) de verdad no está intentando lo suficiente.

Está asustado, lo cual contradice a todos sus estándares. No es un sujeto dishonesto, pero es buen escondiendo la verdad. O solo alguna verdad.

"No se si sabes esto pero...-" Aprieta su mano aún más, bajando su cabeza. "Cuándo te dispararon y te caiste...yo de verdad creí que se había terminado todo."

"Rin, yo-"

"No quería verte con un tubo por tu garganta o con un monton de máquinas al lado tuyo, solo para que te ayudaran a respirar. Verte así...yo no quería que terminaras como yo."

Hay otro apretón que no es de su parte, pero...carajo, le hizo saltarse un latido. Y ahora si que estaba siendo un idiota.

"Rin, nosotros dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso."

Él tiene muchas cicatrices, incluyendo la de un niño de dieciocho robando cigarros de una tienda, justo por debajo de su tobillo. Una de un traficante, era una 26 que le llegó a la orilla del hombro, es horrible y pequeña. Otra en su espalda, causada por un ladrón con suerte y una navaja de bolsillo. Dios, como las odia, cada una de ellas.

Y luego está...esa cicatriz. Esa que nunca volvió a ser mencionada. Eran unos 6 centímetros de largo y dos milímetros de ancho. Roja, oscura y fea, yacía atravez de su abdomen, trayendo lo peor que hay con ella cada vez que Rin se mira al espejo. Pesadillas también, esas nunca se van.

La cosa que Haruka no sabe es que , si , recuerda cada detalle del accidente. Recuerda que solo se quedó porque se sentía culpable, no porque quería hacerlo. Y lo hacía enojar, sabiendo que tal vez esa parte no había cambiado. Pero, era la misma piel suave de aquel entonces la que lo sostenía, prácticamente rogandole que no lo recordara.

Y es así como recuerda, y llora, porque sabía que al final terminaría así.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Él repite, pero eso no le ayuda. Nada lo ayuda.

Lo siento porque aún siento tus manos, tu piel. El sonido de tu voz al lado mio mientras estaba inconciente, como mi nombre sonaba al salir de tus labios, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Lo siento, porque han pasado tantos años y sigo aquí en el mismo lugar, locamente, desesperadamente...-

Que gran idiota, en serio ¿Llorar? Eso no es genial, en lo absoluto. Incluso en tiempos como este, él logra ser egoista, sollozando en la inquietud de sus pensamientos, los cuales son los unicos que son silenciosos.

¿Porqué Haruka no dice nada al respecto? ¿Acaso no odia estas cosas? Quien lo conoce realmente para saber si ocupa una mascara en este momento o muestra su real ser.

¿Quien sabe? No Rin.

Se calma después de unos minutos, su palma cubierta en el sudor de ambas manos aún unidas, esto es...extraño ¿No? No puede ser normal, pero ninguno de los dos lo es, el chico en la cama tiene una galeria de porno de agua en su laptop y él mismo, pues tiene el record guiness en haber llenado al menos tres piscinas con sus lágrimas aproximadamente y de ser el más puto idiota que ha caminado por el planeta.

A la mierda, en serio. Esto no es un puto drama shoujo de dorama tv, es la vida real y es una vida que tiene muchas imperfecciones y cosas que lo van a hacer escupir su café en la mañana (aún no lo ha superado). Pero piensa, que tal vez todas estas cosas pasan por una razón; por muy cliché que sea, le gusta creer en eso. En lo que su padre le dijo, que sobre-analizar el momento nunca es bueno, que los momentos de la vida uno tiene que agarrarlos fuerte, y mientras más fuerte lo agarres, más fuerte se hará.

Pero...para Rin, los momentos son los que lo atrapan a él. Y a veces, es difícil ser fuerte. Este, sorpresivamente, no es uno de esos momentos; es un hilo rojo pasando por sus manos, tan facil de sosterner...pero al mismo tiempo, advirtiendole un corte si se atreve a soltarlo.

¿Porqué? Bueno...veras, lo está mirando, lo ha estado haciendo por un par de minutos ahora, solo con un sutil pestañeo y el innecesario ruido de la maquina que marca los latidos de su corazón. Si...él siempre ha sido hermoso, se le olvidó por una pizca de segundo, que esos ojos son los que le dan coraje.

Si Haruka fuera un momento, entonces...espera que no sea tan abrumador como para destruirlo; hacer que se escape de sus manos. Sabe que tiene el poder de destruirlo, y aún así, solo lo ha hecho fuerte, siguiendo cada paso de su camino.

"Haru..." Dice finalmente, cuando sus respiros se calman. "Gracias."

"¿Porqué?"

Creo que sabes porqué.

"Por sobrevivir. Los funerales no son exactamente baratos." Echa una risa en el frio viento del AC, revoloteando la ya tenue habitación.

"Callate. Llorarias, a mares." Haruka frunce el seño, dandose vuelta en el progreso.

"Tal vez."

Hay un silencio, un silencio esperando la respuesta del año, que sale de la boca de Haruka, unos segundos después y volviendo a su posición original:

"Al menos no soy yo el que llorará en una boda que nisiquiera es mia."

"Oi, ¿Que es eso? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?"

"Eso y que alguien le pondrá gotas adicionales de estevia a tu trozo de pastel."

"Que genial, Haruka-san~. Eres tan rudo, enseñame más de tu colección de figuras."

"¡No insultes a Loose-jaw kun!"

...está esperando por nada, absolutamente nada. No hay nada aqui que se debe mirar con un segundo ojo, las cosas están bien como lo son ahora, con ellos siendo ellos; sin sentimientos involucrados o una hilo rojo que yace atado a ambos de sus dedos.

No lo arruines, gradisimo idiota. No arruines las risas, los chistes, tu vida entera. Nada de ello. Ni se te ocurra tocarlo o siquiera romperlo porque justo en este momento, donde sus ojos son la única paz que has encontrado desde el accidente, que decidiste ser honesto por una vez en tu vida.

Disfruta lo que tienes, porque...y la otra parte no la recuerda; más bien dicho, prefiere no hacerlo. Lo unico que recuerda es que nada dura para siempre, y que el momento indicado nunca llegará a su puerta gritando '¡Hola!'

Lo unico que tiene es el segundo después de otro. Y sabe muy bien que de todas las cosas, el tiempo es el que se pone más a su contra que a su favor. Pero eso solo es su culpa.

El silencio los consume cuándo no hay nada más que decir, mira alrededor del cuarto y sus vacías manos, ambas sin nada que sostener. Están temblando levemente, y su mente no puede entender porqué.

Pero su corazón lo entiende.

"Haru, esto es asqueroso...me dejaste la mano empapada de tu sudor." Rin reclama de repente, justo ahora limpiando su mano con el material de su pantalon de trabajo.

"No te quejes, tú fuiste el que me tomó la mano primero"

Pero la tomaste de vuelta, ¿Cierto?

Puede ver a Haruka sonrojado y sabe que también está en la misma condición, es momento de parar. Se hecha una mecha de pelo por detras de su oreja al ganar su compostura de siempre.

"¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a-"

Pero claro, no logra terminar lo que quiso decir. Siempre pasa cuándo quiere decir lo que piensa. El tiempo siempre lo para d hacer algo estupido.

El tiempo, en este caso, siendo Sousuke, quien entró por la puerta sin tocarla. No dice nada, ya que él hizo lo mismo hace un tiempo atrás, aunque a Haru nunca le ha importado una mierda quien toca o quien abre, a decir verdad, a Haruka no le importa nada en lo absoluto, ni de coña.

Y hay algo que ama acerca de eso, pero eso se agrega a la lista de cosas que son mejores no saberlas.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde" Sousuke dice , o más bien, miente con un tono ronco en su voz. "Gou dice que te ha estado llamando por celular unas veinte veces, y...que te envío fotos del vestido."

El muchacho recien llegado acerca su teléfono a Rin, pero este lo cubre inmediatamente.

"¿Que mierda haces? Lo quiero ver yo mismo, más tarde."

"Dios, ustedes Matsuokas no se conforman con nada ¿Huh?"

"Sousuke te juro por Dios que-"

Sus propias palabras se cortan cuándo ve al mismísimo Sousuke acercando la otra y ultima silla que hay justo al lado suyo, apoyando su pecho en el respaldo de este.

"Como estás, Nanase." Sousuke dice casualmente, y de verdad, ni siquiera suena como una jodida pregunta.

"Bien." Haruka responde, aunque probablemente sabe que la pregunta o lo que sea, era retórica.

"¿Estás listo para regresar al trabajo?"

"¡...Oi!" Rin espeta en un latido. "No le puedes preguntar eso así como así."

"Bueno, Goro está preocupado; te envío a ti a preguntarle y como veo que no lo has hecho, no tengo muchas opciones aquí, ¿Lo ves?" Sousuke hace un cómico gesto con sus manos, uniendolas cuándo trae su atención a Rin.

"¡Es diferente! Yo tengo que preocuparme de que esté mentalmente estable y que no haya tenido una repentina fobia a las pistolas menos peligrosas del maldito planeta."

"OI, fue el impacto-"

"¿Lo ves? Haru está confundido, está tratando de explicarse ¿Desde cuando ha hecho eso? Es como sí-"

"Hay un botón en mi cama que puede traer a la enfermera y echarlos a ambos. Voy a presionarlo."

Y lo está mirando, con su famoso "Juro que te mataría si no fuera ilegal, o si no fuera por el hecho de que soy un policía de la ley". Que gran clásico.

Pero los dos se ríen , sin poder detenerse. Sus mejillas duelen por reirse tanto, y ese sentimiento es algo genuino, algo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo; extrañó esto...todo esto...él.

"Solo bromeo, Haru." Rin le habla, sabiendo que Haruka entendía. " Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Goro; solo...tomate tu tiempo ¿Bien?"

"Aunque sí quiero ver a esa enfermera…" Escucha a Sousuke murmurar, quien recien acababá de dejar de reir.

 

"No es tan bonita, no creo que te guste."

"Wow, quien creería que Haruka Nanase tiene un radar de enfermeras guapas, estoy impresionado."

"El otro sujeto tampoco tiene mucha gracia." Haruka agrega a su comentario, su cara completamente desinteresada.

Otra carcajada de Sousuke. Le toma un tiempo tratar de no reirse, busca conforte en sus manos apegadas a su cara.

"Voy a pretender que no escuché eso."

De risas y momentos que no quiere dejar ir, llegan Gou y Seijurou, quienes tampoco tocan- y que va, a nadie le importa una mierda.

"¡Lamento llegar tarde, Haruka-san~! ¡Estaba probandome mi vestido de boda~!" Gou anuncia a prácticamente toda la habitación, dejando una bolsa negra a la entrada.

"Está bien, Gou." Haruka logra sonreír levemente. Un efecto secundario de demasiada idiotez en un mismo lugar.

"¡Te ves mejor, Nanase-kun! ¡Nos alegra que estés bien!" Seijurou dice, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Gou.

Rin ve a Sousuke salir de la silla con calma y sin decir nada. Este mismo le señala el asiento a Gou después de haberlo dejado en su posición correspondiente. Y sabe que está jodido.

Gou agradece y se sienta al lado de Rin. No pasa ni un segundo antes de que su cabeza sea golpeada con el periódico de ese día.

"Maldita sea, Gou. ¿Cual es el punto en golpearme?"

"¡Estupido Onii-chan! ¡Te estuve llamando por una hora entera! ¡Madre también!" Gou se queja, gritándole al lado derecho de la cara de Rin. "¿Cual es el punto en tener un celular si no vas a ocuparlo?"

Él suspira. Apoya su mentón en su palma y puede ver con claridad como Haru parece estar disfrutando de todo esto. Era hora de venganza, y no era dulce. O espera que no sea así.

"Se me descargó ¿Vale? No te preocupes, lo veré cuándo llegue a casa. Ahora ¿Puedes no gritar? ¿No ves que Haru está en su lecho de muerte?"

"Mira quien habla, Sr. Odio El Café Con Azucar y La Felicidad."

"Era un lunes y me había despertado de mi lado izquierdo ¿Bien?"

"Muy buena excusa, Rin."

"Sousuke, ¿De que lado estas? Joder..."

Y la tarde se fue de esa forma, disolviendo cada conflicto en una calida conversación. Kisumi hizo una muy corta aparición antes de que Haru literalmente lo mandara a joder monos al africa.

("Echenlo. Ahora." Había dicho, su expresión indiferente.

"¡Ah vamos, no seas así, Nanase-kun!"

"No lo cuestiones, Seijurou" El pelirrojo respondió  
involuntariamente, solo por reflejo.

"Tiene un botón rojo." )

Hazuki de la cabina de datos le envió un mensaje a Haru desde el teléfono de Gou, eso y una caja de chocolates vacía.

Tipico de Hazuki.

Haru y Rin intercambiaban miradas particulares mientras el resto se unía a una charla risueña. Ama esas miradas, como si el chico no tuviera nada más que ver, como si nada más llamara su atencion en toda la habitación. Rin fue el que terminó cada una de ellas, con una suave sonrisa o mirando para el otro lado, con sus labios temblando y su corazón en semi-catastrofe. Pero había algo que lo comía por dentro; siempre se veía como si Haruka quisiera haber dicho algo más, algo sofocandose en la punta de su lengua, pero lo unico que recibió fue una expresión un poco desesperada y un poco de otra cosa. Esa cosa no se siente bien.

Y bien, tiempo. Solo necesita tiempo, para poder aclarar su cabeza o tomarla y dejarla donde pertenece, en vez de tenerla volando en los nudos que forma cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Si, las cosas van a cambiar, las cosas mejorarán. Pero solo una de esas cosas es verdad.

Hubo un 'Ow' simultáneo de parte del grupo cuándo eran pasada las 7 y se estaba oscureciendo, cuando la enfermera dijo que tenían que irse.

Haru tenía razón, no era bonita. No que podía notar la diferencia para empezar.

Cada uno se despidió a su manera, Rin recibiendo dos puños amigables y otra golpiza de su nuevo Némesis, el periódico semanal de Tokio. Ahora cierra la puerta, frotandose la cabeza y viendo como la sombra de Gou se desvanece para poder cerrarla por completo.

Se pone a mirar la manilla como un reverendo tarado. Pero cuando cree que está listo, se da vuelta.

Y se da cuenta de que está bien.

Todo pero una cosa.

"Animate, te dan de alta mañana. Puedes resistir otras 24 horas o algo más."

Los ojos de Haruka brillan por solo un segundo, solo para ser opacados por una fría oscuridad.

"Si sé, no tengo otra opción."

Su corazón late más fuerte que nunca. Como si tuviera una clase de condición medica que a alguien se le olvidó mencionar.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti...así que..."

Saca esa expresión de tu cara. Por favor.

Esta vez, es muy directo el rubor por debajo de los ojos del muchacho de ojos azules. Y está tan feliz de al fin haber dicho la cosa correcta.

De no haber arruinado todo.

"Recoge tus batallas." 

Debería tomar su propio consejo, él piensa, pero si...cada cosa a su tiempo. Con una sonrisa reconfortante y viendo a Haruka sostener un globo con un payaso y en letras doradas la frase "¡Mejorate!" Que Gou le había comprado en la tienda de regalos, se siente contento, y lo demuestra de esa forma.

Cierra la puerta por segunda vez, justo por detras de él. No hay nadie en la banca, y es ahí donde se da cuenta de dos cosas:

El tiempo puede no ser un hijo de perra de vez en cuando, y que tal vez debió haber escuchado a su padre cuando seguía con vida.  
***  
Cuando va a buscar a Haru en el viejo chevy que su padre le había heredado, son pasadas las 8 y Haruka se ve como si alguien lo hubiera arrollado con un tren. Cuatro veces.

Pero...claro, Rin no lo menciona. Aprecia su vida y sabe perfectamente lo que pasaría si fuera a comentar acerca del tema. En vez, toma las maletas y las baja por las múltiples escaleras del edificio. (Madito ascensor)

Y cuándo ya llegan al estacionamiento, puede sentir su espalda quemandose. Solo un poco para anticipar las palabras del muchacho parado detras de él.

"No tenías que llevar todo mi equipaje. No estoy lisiado, Rin" Lo escucha decir y sabe que rodea sus ojos al decir eso.

"No, es porque eres un lisiado, lisiado."

Entra al auto antes de que Haru le pueda tirar algo por la cabeza. El viaje va como de costumbre, justo cuando uno de ellos tira una bomba.

Pista: no es Rin.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo" Dice Haru de la absoluta nada, mirando directamente al camino. Hay algo muy inquietante acerca de su tono de voz o sus ojos pegados a la carretera, hace que a Rin se le paren los pelos a punta.

"Disparame." Rin le envia una ojeada por una pizca de segundo.

"No veo ningun arma aquí cerca..."

"Me refiero a que me digas de una vez, Díos. Eres un-"

"Las balas." Haru lo interrumpe, dando vuelta su cabeza, observandole con un coordinado pestañeo. "¿Que hicieron con ellas?"

Oh, allí está.

Rin suspira, derrotado. "Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que dije que te tenía una sorpresa?"

Desde su puesto puede ver a Haruka asentir levemente.

"La acabas de arruinar." Se ajusta la garganta, ruborizado demasiado pronto. "...Abre la guantera."

Haruka asiente nuevamente y la abre en un rapido latido. La borrosa visión de este mismo chico boquiabierto es , por alguna razón, clara. Lo está mirando a él y no al camino. Es un idiota.

Pero, esa expresión, no tiene precio.

Esa rara expresión que Haruka tiene al sostener una caja azul, pequeña y forrada en terciopelo.

"Haruka Nanase. ¿Me tomarías a mi..." Dice en tono burlesco mientras sus ojos se dirigen al frente otra vez. "En la salud y la enfermedad?"

"Rin, para el auto." Y su tono suena enojado y fuera de lugar.

Mierda, ¿Acaso las jodio enserio esta vez?

"No te lo tomes en serio, es solo algo simbólico."

Entonces, Haru abre la caja y lo ve. Saca un anillo hermosamente plateado con pequeñas olas grabadas a su alrededor. Está más rojo que antes.

"¿Q-que es esto?"

¿Que está pasando? ¿Acaba de tartamudear? ¿Que...carajo?

"Son tus tres balas, se ven menos feas así ¿No lo crees?"

Lo mira por un segundo. Y en ese segundo piensa en llamar a Sousuke y pedirle que planie su funeral al instante.

Causa de muerte: le llegó un anillo a la cabeza por su co-piloto.

"¡No me mires así! ¡Fue la idea de Gou!"

"…"

"Bueno de Gou y Hazuki, dijeron que sería chistoso."

'No hay nada chistoso acerca de esto', casi puede escucharlo decir.

"Es como una anécdota, en unos años más, vas a decir '¿Recuerdas esa vez que me pediste matrimonio enfrente de toda la comisaría? ¿Y luego mandaste a hacer un anillo de compromiso con las balas que recibí ese mismo día? Buenos momentos."

"Eres un idiota." Haruka murmura, simple y corto.

"Oye si no lo quieres, yo-"

"...No." el muchacho se dedica a ponerse el anillo en su dedo anular. Su dedo de compromiso, rodeado por el anillo de Rin, con un encaje perfecto. "...Me gusta."

Lo ve sonrojarse y todo se va a la mierda. Porque esta es una de las razones por las cuales él de verdad querría darle ese anillo, sin bromas ni juegos. Un compromiso, una promesa de quedarse con él para siempre.

Pero ser el primer alguien de Haruka, eso era algo, y era ciertamente suficiente.

"Bueno, entonces...prometo ser un buen esposo."

Y antes de llegar al estacionamiento de su departamento, siente su cabeza siendo golpeada por una caja pequeña. Solo lo que hace es reir.

***

Cuando llegan a casa - después de subir las escaleras y las maletas por él mismo, aunque Haruka no se quejó- es solo una cosa de segundos antes de que Winnie se tire por encima de Haru, haciendo que Rin se eche a reir al dejar las maletas al lado del sillón.

"¡No paraba de ladrar por ti!" Él comenta en carcajadas, observando mientras el perro le lamía toda la cara a Haruka. "A veces en el medio de la noche. Él de verdad te extrañó."

"Estuve afuera por unas semanas, de verdad no lo culpo." Haruka responde, ahora acariciando la cabeza de Winnie, quien tenía la lengua afuera y su cola moviendo de un lado para el otro.

Es un escenario tierno, si es honesto. Haru al fin está en casa después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Quieres ver una película o algo?"

"Estoy muy cansado" Haruka se acuesta en el sofá con Winnie encima de él. 

"Oh no, si me di cuenta." Rin resopla.

"Callate, Rin."

Levanta sus manos en forma de disculpa. "Bien, pero mañana es miércoles y voy a despertarte para ir a comprar la mercadería de este mes ¿Vale?"

"...Hmph"

"Me voy a tomar eso como un sí."

Y eso es todo. Por los simples sonidos de su respiración, Rin sabe que Haruka está dormido.

"No te duermas en el sillón, idiota." Murmura al acercarse al costado de este, completamente encariñado.

Lo ve durmiendo con una expresión tranquila y muy hermosa. No, todo está mal, muy mal. Ya está enamorado de él, pero todo esto...está haciendo que se enamore aún más.

No está seguro si ese sentimiento se siente bien o mal; de mirarlo y sentirse suertudo, sus mejillas entibiandose mientras los segundos quemaban a los que pasaban. No se siente como un error, el haberse enamorado de Haruka lentamente al pasar siete años , de toda, y cada una parte de él.

Solo está contento de que no se haya marchado de su vida aún. Pero puede ver el momento exacto donde lo hará.

Puede tener esto, por ahora.

Winnie hace un ruido casi triste y Rin le sonríe, pasando su mano por el pelaje del perro.

"Está bien, solo cuidalo por mi ¿Bien? Me iré a la cama." Le murmura al canuto, una sonrisa agotada se pasa a su cara, y de repente, se encuentra mirando a Haru otra vez.

Inconsciente de sus actos, pasa su mano por su hombro, sus dedos pasando por la primera cicatriz permanente en el cuerpo de Haruka. Gracias por quedarte.

"Buenas noches, Haru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un par de cosas que serán importantes en el futuro:  
> 1) Sousuke y Gou solían ser novios hace muuuuucho tiempo atras, esto es importante porque ?????? Porque si. (Confien en mi, lo es XDD)  
> 2) Mientras que hay un cierto tono de seriedad, esto lo estoy escribiendo más para las risas y sonrisas que provoca ver a estos dos siendo estupidos  
> 3) Goro está FDC por razones llamadas trama  
> 4)Makoto no va a ser más que un personaje extra, no es importante en esta historia, fue el fosforo en el incendio, si saben a lo que me refiero  
> 5) Rei va a aparecer en este fic, asi que...esperenlo!  
> 6) Gracias por leer!  
> 7) Si, Rin está locamente enamorado de Haru ¿De verdad no lo vieron venir? Están mas ciegos que Matt Murdock XDD


	3. o Como Te Extraño, Incluso Cuándo Estás Aquí.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El miedo y como a veces gana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, que rapida. De verdad estoy amando como la historia va.

Se despierta sudando, su pecho casi vibrando y su cuerpo temblando en miedo. La misma pesadilla de siempre. Mierda.

Él tiene una especie de sueño ocurrente -o como sea que le llamen-, es el mismo, se repite constantemente. Asi que Rin espera que algún día de estos sueñe con un unicornio vomitando arcoiris, o algo que no lo haga sentir de la forma que se siente ahora; más que asustado, es un sentimiento de desesperación y se siente como si estuviera en el medio de la nada, gritando por ayuda sin ser escuchado. Solo.

Muy bien, tiene unas cuantas cosas que le asustan; el mar, decepcionar a la gente que ama o a sí mismo, perder a alguien querido, querer nadar y no traer un traje de baño (ya pasó una vez, y pretendió no ver las mejillas de Haruka, las cuales estaban rojas al ocultar sus ganas de reirse), no ser lo suficiente para absolutamente nada, y perder todo lo que lo hace felíz ,ósea...si no se atreve, perderlo a él. Sabe de estos miedos, y aún así no hace nada o habla al respecto. Le gusta pensar que con tal de que no piense en estas cosas, no existen, por lo tanto...no pueden pasar.

¿No es esa la estupidez más grande que se le ha ocurrido? Y eso dice algo. A veces se pregunta si todo esto es de la tipica crisis existencial que a uno le da a los cuarenta, cuándo llegan a un punto donde están demasiado amargados como para sentir otra cosa, cuándo estás completamente solo y cuidando de unos veinte gatos.

Rin tiene 28. Recogía gatos callejeros y hambrientos cuando estaba en la secundaria y en entrenamiento, pero ya no lo hace, y está seguro que por ahora, no está solo.

Se levanta después de unos segundos que se dio para recuperarse. Ese jodido sueño, los gritos llamando su nombre, manos en su piel...cubiertas en sangre, su cara empapada en lagrimas que ciertamente no eran suyas...y luces, rojas y azules, un montón de ellas, palpitando más rapido al pasar del tiempo. Son solo cortos períodos de tiempo, mucho dolor, y siempre una mano sosteniendo la suya, suave y gentil, una mano que él creía que estaba destinada a la suya.

Aún lo hace, nunca ha habido un tiempo donde no lo ha hecho.

Pasa una mano por su cabello y sabe que está por terminar, esa sensación después de despertarse, donde no logra diferenciar muy bien la realidad y la realidad pasada, el futuro y sus más grandes miedos, donde tiene que repetir en su mente a donde está, quien es y que es lo que hace. Solo es por un corto tiempo, pero por cuán corto que sea, sigue siendo horrible y por lo tanto irremediable. Al menos, eso es lo que cree él ¿Pero quien es él para saber?

Escucha unos pasos rápidos, garras pasando por el piso tapizado, pero claro que ese es Winnie, saltando a su cama y sollozando suavemente, de alguna forma sosteniendo una expresión preocupada. El perro se acuesta en sus piernas, lo cual le saca una suave sonrisa.

"Hola, amigo." Rin susurra, su voz nisiquiera sonando tan calmada como el resto de su cuerpo. Procede a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de Winnie, sus dedos pasando por el pelaje mientras su cabeza gira para mirar la hora ensu despertador. Debería haberlo sabido, el cielo estaba azul y cada vez se aclara más.

8:23. Mierda, aún tiene tiempo para dormir. Pero Dios, no puede volver a quedarse dormido, los sueños son horribles y la realidad no es mala, para nada. Recuerda que dieron a Haru de alta, y que está de vuelta en el departamento. No está solo, él tiene todo lo que necesita aquí.

Estira sus músculos, cerrando sus ojos, sus huesos crujiendo crudamente. Su mirada se centra en la puerta de su habitación, abierta y con una figura por esta. Haruka está parado al frente suyo, la distancia solo los separaba por unos metros. Tiene sus brazos cruzados y una cara imposible de leer. Esto no le llama tanta la atencion como el hecho de que el anillo seguía allí, alrededor de su dedo como si perteneciera en ese espacio. Rin espera que sea así, al menos en esta etapa.

"Hola." Dice directamente, sus mejillas de repente combinando con el color desu cabello. "Buenos días, Haru."

"¿...Estás bien?" Haruka pregunta casi de inmediato, su cara aún sin cambiar.

"¿H-huh? Claro que estoy bien, ¿Porqué no lo estaría?"

 

"Te ves palido."

No tiene ningún espejo a la mano, pero sabe que Haru está diciendo la verdad, y que no está aqui para aceptar sus estúpidas excusas. Es así como descifra su expresión, lentamente pero en punto al 100%. Sus ojos se miran el uno al otro, examinandose. Las cejas de Haruka se encorban en forma leve, y es muy probable que sea la cara más chistosa que le ha visto en años.

"Dormí muy destapado, eso es todo." Rin responde rapido, pasando una mano por su cuello, frotando este. "Tal vez debería ducharme, abren el supermercado en una hora."

Su mirada se va de Haruka, le da susto mirarlo ahora. Sabe que le está mintiendo, y se calla. Porque sabe que Rin no quiere hablar acerca de eso. Díos, está feliz por eso, y el hecho que no haya hecho nada jodidamente idiota a primeras horas de la mañana. Se para de la cama, recibiendo unos pequeños la ladridos de Winnie. De verdad intenta pasar por la puerta sin hacer contacto fisico, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero cuando siente una mano sorpresivamente tibia alrededor de su muñeca, él se pierde, porque además de ser debil emocionalmente, él también está tontamente enamorado del chico al lado suyo.

Esas dos cosas...son exactamente lo mismo ¿O no?

Mierda, de verdad es un idiota.

"...Haru" Él respira rápidamente, no dejando a la mano de Haruka ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Te dije que estoy bien."

 

Y si, que idiota. Porque lo mira, y esos hermosos ojos azules. Un monton de sentimientos golpeandolo al mismo tiempo. Esa mirada, su boca solo un poco abierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas muy levemente. Haruka de verdad es hermoso, incluso su cabello desordenado y su estupida polera de delfín hacen que su corazón se llene de amor. Es vibrante y radiante, algo que no se parece nada a las cosas que Rin ha visto en su vida; Haruka era una vista unica de ver. Una vista que prende una llama en su corazón, una llama que hace que se pregunte si tal vez debería hacer algo más...cualquier cosa

Es eso lo que le provoca cada vez que lo mira, se da cuenta.

Hay unos centímetros separandolos, y el momento se rompe cuando Haruka deja de mirarlo, apuntando su ojos al suelo, dejando ir a su muñeca en lo que parece como una camara lenta. Rin vuelve a caminar, dirigiéndose al baño, tratando de ignorar la espalda de Haruka o como esta...de unos cuantos metros, se sentía tan fría como el hielo.

***

Haruka quiere manejar por primera vez desde que sacó su licencia, y Rin dice que no inmediatamente. Porque lo dirá otra vez: aprecia su vida y no es un jodido suicida, al menos no tanto como para querer que Haruka Nanase conduzca su auto a camino a su tumba.

"¿Por qué no?" Haruka dice irritado, abriendo la puerta del auto al otro lado del volante.

"Haru, apestas conduciendo. El primer paso es aceptarlo." Rin se rie, ya adentro del Chevy. Enciende el motor de este cuando escucha a Haruka quejarse otra vez.

"¿Dijiste algo? ¡…No puedo escucharte!"

Su co-piloto cierra la puerta de un portazo, se pone el cinturón y se cruza de brazos por segunda vez en el día. Ese puchero que hace y sus cejas fruncidas hace que de verdad se vea como un niño cuando no quiere ir a la escuela un día Lunes. Rin cree que es algo adorable, pero no dice nada ¿Ha habido un tiempo donde dice las cosas que quiere decir? Si, muchas. Pero estas nunca son buenas, siempre termina arruinando las cosas. Asi que se calla, haciendo esto...nada cambia.

Recien ahora empieza a moverse del estacionamiento, unas ciertas palabras colgando de su lengua.

"He estado prácticando." Espeta Haru de repente, mirando por la ventana.

"Si, mis polainas." Rin le dice de vuelta con una risa por debajo de su aliento. Observa el cambio de lenguaje corporal en él, como su cuerpo se siente tenso desde su asiento y se siente más alejado de lo que está realmente.

"Vamos, Haru. Sabes que solo bromeo." Agrega, su tono cambiando a nervioso. Le toca el hombro y siente de inmediato la mirada de Haruka encima de el. Suave pero poderosa, y bien, no tan enojada como esperaba.

"…"

"Tu conduces de vuelta ¿Vale?"

"Trato. No rompas tu promesa."

Rin se rie, negando con la cabeza. De verdad lo ama, la forma en que es un tonto pero también la persona más capaz que ha conocido, su cabello negro es suave cuando sus manos tienen la oportunidad de tocarlo. Él brilla y a veces, es dificil mirarlo cara a cara sin querer decirle todo esto. Su rostro pide por la verdad, pero eso es algo que Rin no puede darle.

Pero siete años lo ha hecho entender ciertas cosas, o para ser directo, a Haruka. Aunque solo sea una fraccion de lo que es en realidad, hay algo que Rin sabe con claridad:

Verás, Rin...le ha mentido a Haru muchas veces. No realmente, mejor dicho...le ha ocultado la verdad con excusas desnudas. Pero cuando le miente de verdad y lo ve asentir y mover su cabeza al lado, lo rompe. Incluso cuando miente, él va a saber, pero va a callarse y no dirá nada hasta que Rin lo haga. Es una promesa silenciosa, sus propios subconcientes conocen las palabras de verdad, y no hay nada más que eso.

 

Pero ha sido golpeado con una epifanía, y ya no tiene ganas de mentir. Pero tampoco está preparado para decirle lo que su corazón y cabeza saben que es mejor no ocultar más.

"De verdad, te estás tomando esto en serio ¿No?" Él comenta, apretando el cuero del volante. Sin saber porque está haciéndolo en un principio. "Nunca cambias."

No que quiere que lo haga o algo. Siente que ahora es un buen momento, cuando el semáforo está en rojo, él suspira para si mismo y fija sus ojos en Haruka, quien tenía la mirada vacía y al frente, pero ahora mira de vuelta.

"¿Sabes algo? Tu amigo..." Rin comienza, las palabras casi sin salir de su boca.

"Makoto." 

"Si...ese" él suspira otra vez, sintiendo el peso de sus acciones en la espalda. "Creo que debería disculparme con él por lo que pasó la otra vez. Fue un mal entendido y...no quiero que me malinterprete, no quiero que piense que soy un imbécil pretencioso o algo."

Se está mordiendo el labio, casi dañando su piel. Ahi está, lo que quiso decirle hace mucho tiempo y no pudo, bueno...una de las cosas. Pero quiere ir paso a paso y no saltarse uno porque sería más facil de esa forma.

"Deberías." Haru casi susurra, volviendo su atención al frente. Hay algo en su tono de voz que le provoca un nudo en su estómago y garganta, no se siente bien. Así que se distrae del dolor. La luz verde se enciende y sigue adelante.

"¿En que trabaja? Tu amigo, quiero decir." Rin pregunta, con intención de salvar su conversación.

"Es bombero, pero no estoy seguro si es voluntario o no..."

"Ya veo. Debe ser riesgoso, o eso creo."

"Supongo, no le he preguntado. Él también-"

Antes de que Haruka logre terminar su frase, el teléfono de Rin suena en el contador encima de la radio. Rin suspira, algo irritado y confundido. Él sabe de quien es ese tono de llamado.

"Es Gou ¿Puedes contestar, Haru?" Él dice, ojos en el camino.

Haruka asiente con un suave 'si' y pone el telefono en altavoz.

Gou suspira dramáticamente a través de la linea de teléfono.

"Onii-chan." 

"Que pasa, Gou. Voy conduciendo."

"¿Es así como le hablas a tu hermana? Que malo."

"Gou-" Rin gruñe, de verdad no tiene tiempo para un sermón.

"Ah si, ¿A donde estás? ¿Está Haruka-san contigo?"

'¿Ha habido un tiempo donde no ha estado conmigo?' Quiere responderle, ya que para él, es demasiado obvio.

"Si, Haru está conmigo. Vamos al supermercado. ¿Que pasa?"

"Necesito que vengan los dos urgentemente a la tienda Sakura Doresu, tienen listos sus trajes y quieren que se los vengan a probar ahora. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

"Gou, te dije que-"

"Porfavooooooooor~" Gou ruega desde el teléfono. "Hazlo por tu hermanita pequeña."

Lo ha coseguido, ha logrado manipularlo a la perfección, incluso está un poco avergonzado. Rin rodea los ojos y le da una mirada sapiente a Haruka, quien pestañea al asentir. Frunce el ceño y se rinde de una vez.

"Bien, bien. Pero quiero mi reembolso. Y una copa de champaña esperandome cuando lleguemos."

"Hecho y hecho." Gou dice e inmediatamente cuelga.

Hay un momento de silencio que no es incómodo o algo por el estilo. Un silencio donde Rin trata de pensar que calle tomar para llegar a la dirección de la tienda.

"Trajes...¿Para que?" Haruka pregunta, destruyendo el silencio.

"¿A que te refieres con 'Para que'? Para lo boda." Rin contesta, plenamente confundido. "No me digas que te olvidaste."

"…"

"Es en tres días, tonto."

"Oh." Él murmura, sus ojos brillando por una jodida razón. Rin se rie otra vez, una suave risa antes de que Haruka le dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

"Íbamos a ir de todas formas ¿No?" Haruka dice y de verdad suena más como un hecho que como una pregunta.

Eso hace que se deje de reir. Maldicion, Haru se está poniendo muy bueno en esto.

"Callate, Haru." Rin dice enojado, puede sentir la sonrisa satisfecha de Haruka al otro lado suyo. "No puedo creer esto"

Y con esas palabras mueve el manubrio y da vuelta el auto.

***  
Llegan a la tienda unos dies minutos después. Rin ha visto muchas cosas flamboyantes en su vida, pero esta tienda...era muy, muy gay. No que está en una posicion decente para juzgar esta clase de cosas. Y le gustan las flores de cerezo, lo que era algo bueno, ya que el lugar en si parece como si un arbol de cerezo le hubiera vomitado encima. Espera que sea suficiente para describirlo.

"Hagámoslo corto." Le dice a Haru, mirando a la tienda con una mueca disgustada.

"Si." El muchacho contesta.

Haru si que es una mente malvada o algo parecido, está intentando demasiado en pretender que no está disfrutando de esto. O de la expresión de Rin en ese instante. Ese pequeño-

Su co-piloto ya había salido del auto para ese entonces, dejando un siniestro papel arrugado en su asiento. Parecía como la sección de un periódico.

"Oi, Haru. Se te quedó este-"

Se atraganta en sus propias palabras, lo lee otra vez solo para estar seguro. Otra vez y una vez más. Los espacios importantes están marcados con un lapiz fluorescente. Se queda petrificado, sin estar seguro si leyó bien lo que decía, siente su mundo derrumbarse, aunque sea por solo unos segundos antes de que casi le de un paro cardiaco cuando escucha a alguien tocar la ventanilla del auto. Salta en su silla cuándo ve a Gou, sonriendole y con una copa de champaña en su mano.

La expresión de Rin debe de ser de lo peor, porque su hermana cambia la suya como si hubiera visto un fantasma en ese momento. Ella pone una mano en el vidrio, boquiabierta con unos ojos que solo le podrían pertenecer a una madre. Rin esconde el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando abre la puerta, Gou lo abraza. Y cuando logra poner las llaves en su bolsillo con sus manos temblorosas, él la abraza de vuelta.

"¿Onii-chan, que te pasó?" Ella pregunta, terminando el abrazo y dandole la copa de champaña. Rin se la termina en una tragada.

"No puedo-" pone una mano en su frente y se encuentra contando hasta dies, excepto que esta vez no ayuda ni un poco. "No puedo decirte ahora, te lo diré más tarde."

"Hmm." Gou presiona sus labios juntos, sin sonar convencida.

"Te lo prometo." Él dice, tratando de enmendar la situacion. Pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y asiente cuando la escucha decir un rapido 'Bien' al sostener la copa vacía.

Ve la figura de Haru no tan lejos, pero se le hace imposible mirarlo a los ojos. No es suficiente para hacerlo.

Mierda, todo esto...fue una puta pérdida de su tiempo.

Trata de distraerse al ponerse su traje, el cual es cómodo y le venía bien con su imagen. Es todo de negro -incluso la camisa- y una corbata color carmesí, de tela suave y sofisticada, con un suave bordado de flores de cerezo.

"Es un lindo detalle ¿No lo crees?" Gou comenta cuando Rin se mira en el espejo.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" Se da vuelta y se cruza de brazos.

"¡Claro que no Onii-chan! ¿Cierto que se ve bien, Haruka-san?"

Solo le mira por un segundo, Haruka le sonrie, sus mejillas levemente rojas y asintiendo. Tiene una expresión gentil y encariñada, sin mostrar alguna clase de complejo, lo hace sentirse debil y triste, muy triste. Rin mira para el otro lado de inmediato, no hay otra opción.

Esto está empezando a doler, mucho.

"¿Alguien quiere más champaña?" Se acerca la anfitriona con una botella nueva.

Los tres asienten y se acercan para hacer un brindis. Sus manos siguen temblando aún cuando su vaso es rellenado con el mismo espumoso liquido de la vez anterior. Rin respira, tratando lo mejor de si en hacer cualquier cosa que no de señales de que algo definitivamente está muy mal aqui.

"Salud." Dice, su voz ya quebrada pero pasa por desapercibido con la elegante musica de salón puesta en los parlantes de la tienda. Acerca su copa a la de Haruka, y porque quiere salvarle lios, el sonríe una sonrisa falsa.

"Si." Haru susurra, y está seguro de que es el unico que escuchó.

Se ve fantastico, su traje consiste en un negro marino, una camisa morada y oscura, y una corbata del mismo color del traje. Brilla tan hermosamente y se ve bien, muy bien. Rin de verdad quiere irse ahora, no se siente bien.

La realidad nunca se siente bien. Y la realidad lo golpea otra vez cuando sus ojos atrapan a Gou tirando su champaña en la planta al lado del sillón donde habían estado sentado, muy casualmente.

¿Que caraj- Oh Díos...Oh mi jodido Díos.

"Me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño." Gou interrumpe sus pensamientos, y Rin no puede decir que no lo vio venir.

Antes de que pueda marcharse, él se le acerca, cruzando sus brazos y mirandola desde arriba.

"Gou, te vi." Dice rápido, empezando el apocalipsis, eso es seguro.

"¿Q-que?"

Escucha a alguien llamando su nombre suavemente por detras, pero lo ignora.

"Te vi tirando la champaña en el arbusto."

"Yo...no-"

"¿Cuantas semanas?" Rin pregunta de forma directa.

Hay un silencio que es parcial y opacado por las risas y voces de las otras personas en el lugar.

"Onii-chan...no se de-"

"Cuantas semanas, Gou."

En ese momento, la pelirroja mira al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada.

"Tres semanas. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo el Doctor."

Mierda. Va a ser tío.

"Por Díos, Gou. ¿Cuando ibas a decirmelo? ¿Siquiera le has dicho a Seijurou?" Rin se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza cuando esta comienza a llorar.

"No...no le he dicho a nadie." Ella solloza en contra de la nueva chaqueta de Rin, lo cual no vale la pena mencionar en este tiempo.

"¿Porqué no?"

 

"Estoy...-" Ella aprieta su chaqueta con ambos puños y levanta su mirada para fijarla en su hermano "Estoy asustada, Onii-chan."

Oh.

Tu cara. Tu cara me recuerda tanto a la mia.

"No tienes para que tener miedo, Gou. Nada malo puede pasar en algo como-"

"¡Pero, tu no entiendes, Onii-chan...!"

Si, él lo sabe perfectamente. El estar asustado de perder a quien más amas en este mundo si le dices la verdad. Está teniendo la misma experiencia que ella en se mismo instante. Asi que entiende por el dolor en que ella está pasando, se calla y solo la sostiene.

"¡Que tal si le digo...y...y-!" 

"Gou."

Esa ciertamente es la voz de Haruka. Los dos Matsuoka ponen su atención en el, quien solo está parado en el medio del salón con la copa de champaña casi intacta, se ve como si no perteneciera a ese lugar.

"¿Lo amas?" Él pregunta, dirigiéndose a Gou.

Si, con todo mi corazón. Tanto que creo que jamas he amado a alguien así, tanto que se que jamas volveré a amar de esta forma. Es demasiado real, genuino, las palabras no pueden explicarlo.

Gou solo asiente suavemente.

"Si te ama de vuelta, entonces todo estará bien" Haruka termina su frase, sonriendo inusualmente.

Si pero, no lo haces. Asi que ¿Como se como terminarán las cosas exactamente? ¿Tienes algún consejo para mi, Haru?

Su hermana se relaja después de las palabras del muchacho. Pero Rin siente como si se hubiera tragado mil agujas. Eso no es algo que puede ignorar tal fácilmente.

"Pase lo que pase. Yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte." Rin dice cuando Gou ya se calmó. De verdad, debería cumplir sus promesas más seguido.

Ella asiente y sonrie otra vez. Con eso basta.

***

Haru se olvida de conducir de vuelta al apartamento. Probablemente porque regresan cuando ya ha oscurecido un poco. Debido a que después de la tienda fueron a comer pizza y ver la lista de regalos para el matrimonio. Esa palabra comienza a dolerle, mientras recuerda la hermosa expresión que había puesto Haruka cuando se colocó el anillo.

Va a doler mucho más cuando tenga que verlo quitándoselo. Porque nada entre ellos significa una mierda, él piensa.

Pero claro, no muestra.

"Oye Haru," Rin dice después de haber bajado del auto. Donde ahora se dedican a subir las escaleras al apartamento. "Gracias por lo que le dijiste a Gou, de verdad...le ayudó mucho."

"No es nada." Haruka responde, tono algo apático mientras sigue subiendo sin voltear la cabeza.

"Solo creo que el amor y el miedo no deberían estar relacionados."

"Que-"

Entonces escucha una voz, una voz familiar. Y está muy agotado emocionalmente. Da un paso atrás. Dos. Tres. Cuenta hasta que golpea el suelo.

"¿A donde vas, Rin?" Haruka pregunta desde el final de la escalera. "Makoto está-"

"Si, si- ehm yo, Sousuke me llamó y se me había olvidado, tengo que irme ahora." Rin miente, se da vuelta y corre.

Corre porque es la unica cosa que no duele tanto como esto. Y no se toma un segundo para ver el confundido rostro de Haruka en ese momento. Porque simplemente no puede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdan cuando dije que esto era una comedia???? Hahahaha...hahaha...ha.


	4. o Como Tus Manos Son Las Unicas Que Me Mantienen Tibio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un corazón borracho es un corazón honesto.

Las luces del bar tintinean cada vez más, no hacen un buen trabajo después de todo, de hecho, pareciera como si las luces hiciera de ese lugar un lugar más oscuro. Es algo bueno ¿No? Que va, no estaba buscando por un bar con luces bonitas y camareras que te llaman "cariño".

Para ser sincero, Rin no tiene ni una puta idea de que está buscando en este mismo momento. Está perdido, perdido en su septimo vaso de whisky, perdido en la oscuridad, y la oscuridad lo consume. Eso no se siente bien o mal, solo se siente como la cosa que debe estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Le avisa a Gou donde está con un mensaje a las 00:30 o algo -perdió la noción del tiempo hace un rato atrás-. Él elimina todos sus mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Haruka. Y su dedo rogaba por eliminar el contacto tambien.

Pero es inutil, eso no va a hacer que Rin deje de amarlo. A este punto, nada lo hará. Odia este sentimiento, como si ya no tuviera que esperar por ese cambio que sabía que los dos querían. Era todo una mentira, algo que solo su mente pudo creer.

Ha estado viviendo en su mente por un tiempo, pensando que tal vez...que si tan solo tal vez-

Mierda. Esto es de lo peor, y duele más que cualquier bala, que cualquier herida. ¿Acaso se ha hundido tan profundamente que no habrá forma de soltarse?

Acuesta su cara en la mesa del bar mientras sujeta su vaso en un puño débil.

"Onii-chan..." Gou dice al lado de Rin, preocupada y con una mano en su hombro. "Onii-chan...¿Que pasó?"

"Haru...él-" Rin murmura, su mano desesperada, agarrando unos cuantos mechones de su pelo.

Incluso su nombre duele. Haru com la primavera, Haruka como la distancia. Cada segundo que no estoy contigo, me alejo cada vez más de ti. No puede encontrar el coraje de de decir la frase en su totalidad, al menos no sin llorar. Saca el trozo de diario que se había puesto en su bolsillo hace unas horas y se lo pasa.

Y espera, espera que todo acabe pronto. Va a doler más que pisar un lego con los pies descalzos.

"¿…él va a mudarse?" Gou pregunta, sorprendida.

"Si...-" ya es demasiado tarde. Rin llora por primera vez en toda la noche, su corazón y cabeza duelen como el infierno, y sus manos están debiles al agarrar su propia cara.

"Oh, lo lamento tanto, Onii-chan." Gou se levanta y abraza a Rin por detrás, confortandolo o al menos intentando hacerlo.

"Sé cuanto lo amas."

Eso, que alguien más lo diga...es terrible. Ha sido obvio todo este tiempo, él de verdad es patetico.

"No me dijo nada acerca de esto." Rin le dice, sus gotas cayendo en la mesa y esparciendose. "Tuve que enterarme de esta forma. Mierda, he desperdiciado siete años de mi vida."

"No digas eso, Onii-chan."

"¿Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Como voy a enfrentarlo en el trabajo..." nisiquiera está hablando con Gou ahora, está hablando consigo mismo. El alcohol no fue una buena idea para empezar.

"No pienses tan mal de Haruka-san. Él te quiere mucho, me acuerdo de cuándo tuviste ese accidente de auto hace unos años atras, Haruka-san estuvo contigo siempre, casi pierde su trabajo por eso. Significas mucho para él, Onii-chan."

Bueno, carajo. Él definitivamente no sabía eso. Pero ya no no encuentra el sentido a nada, ya no más.

"Él se olvidará de mi y...yo aún..."

Recuerda una cosa: El sonido del llanto desesperado de Haruka, gritando su nombre en una masa de oscuridad absoluta, mientras la vida se iba de sus ojos, pudo sentir a los paramédicos venir y al muchacho peleando uña y mugre para estar más cerca.

¿Acaso no era Rin quien hacía eso, incluso hasta el día de hoy? Tal vez de verdad es un tarado.

Gou le acerca la servilletera, dandole una singular a sus manos que tiritan por encima de la mesa. Se toma un segundo y solo la mira, de verdad no va a ayudarle, es una servilleta de bar después de todo, es un fino papel que parece más hoja que otra cosa. Nostalgia lo golpea como la verdad gospelia, sus ojos rojos no le dan una vista clara y su mente está muy alejada de donde está sentado. No se siente como él mismo, se siente adormecido, casi insensible.

Pero su pecho y su...bueno, prácticamente todo, siguen doliendo. En momentos como estos, él odia sentir, él odia amar, hasta a sí mismo. Pero no puede ni pensar en odiar a Haruka, es ahí como se da cuenta de que sí, se ha hundido lo suficiente para no hayar escapatoria.

"Sabes, la primera vez que conocí a Haru, él...- él estaba en la cafetería del Instituto de entrenamiento, dibujando en una servilleta como esta."

Su voz suena ronca al pasar por el casi vacío y tenue bar, él toma la servilleta y la examina.

"Creí que era un sujeto interesante, estaba fascinado por la forma en que se concentraba tan bien que ni notaba la presencia de nadie en la habitación, nisiquiera mencionar la mía. Pero un día, recuerdo haberme sentado a leer una novela de Harlequin y por algo levanté la mirada y él estaba...mirandome, no era con curiosidad, solo era una mirada ordinaria. Él me miró, Gou. Y yo lo miré de vuelta, y después de eso, no dejé de hacerlo. Nunca. Hubiera sido más facil no mirar, ojala yo-"

A ese tiempo, Gou lo interrumpe, poniendo su mano encima de la suya.

"Onii-chan, no hables como si Haruka-san se hubiera muerto. Suenas como si ya todo se hubiera terminado." Gou, de alguna forma, se siente más cercana que antes. "Tú eres fuerte, yo lo sé. Él tambien lo sabe, mejor que nadie."

 

No está diciendo que no lo es, es que no tiene ganas de ser fuerte. No encuentra las fuerzas para admitirlo o decir como se siente.

"Se está haciendo muy tarde, Onii-chan. Le envié un mensaje a Haruka-san para que venga a buscarte. Aunque...le va a tomar un tiempo venir, ya que te llevaste el auto."

"Te dije que llamaras a Sousuke, Gou. ¿Porqué me haces esto?"

"Ustedes deberían hablar, o más bien, necesitan hablar." Gou le contesta, técnicamente evadiendo la mitad de sus palabras.

"Dile, Onii-chan. Esto te está matando."

Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Esta cosa, de amarlo sin que él lo sepa, lo está matando, de la peor forma posible.

Escucha el sonido del teléfono de Gou, y sabe perfectamente de quien es la llamada. 

"Sí, está aqui comingo, Haruka-san."

Maldición. Su plan original no está funcionando. Se suponía que iba aquedarse en el bar toda la noche, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos pesimistas, y esperaría por lo peor, eso siendo escucharlo decir cualquier cosa que le haga saber que esos siete años no significaron nada para él. Esperaría a que le rompiera el corazón, porque es mucho más facil que decirle la verdad.

Rin esconde su cabeza, usando sus manos como caparazón cuándo escucha la puerta del bar abriéndose. Está preparado, porque está borracho y enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde, en el unico lugar que dan descuento para oficiales policiacos.

Siente una mano en su hombro, agarrando la tela de su polera, construyendo pequeños hilos, atados a él como un marioneta. Se siente más como un incedio forestal, quemando cada árbol que hay en su conciencia, se siente como si lo estuviera quemando vivo. Un incendio provocado por un simple fósforo.

"Vamonos a casa, Rin."

Se da vuelta y lo ve, su mejillas entumesidas y ojos somnolientos al pestañear. Haruka se ve hermoso en una luz horrenda, sus labios tiemblan y su expresión es una mezcla entre enojo y...¿Preocupación? ¿Éso era?

Siempre ha sido de sus ojos, él piensa. Después de todo, Rin se enamoró de sus ojos primero, es por eso que no se puede resignar.

Ya no puede más.

Sin ningún escandalo común, Haruka toma el brazo de Rin y lo coloca en su hombro. Rin no lo para, porque físicamente no puede, nada de su cuerpo le pertenece a él por ahora. Lo unico que hace es sonreirle al bar-man, muy suavemente al dejar su propina. Y el resto de las cosas, depende de Haru y Gou.

Ya no puede estar conciente de sus acciones, al menos ya no por esta noche.

***

No se acuerda muy bien de como exactamente de un segundo a otro se encuentran en el estacionamiento del condominio de departamentos. Se acuerda de Gou diciéndole adiós al darle una mirada sapiente y un viaje demasiado silencioso. La clase de silencio que odia.

Hace frio, recién se da cuenta. Es por eso o cuando Haruka le da una chaqueta sin razón aparente. Su temperatura es justo la indicada, Rin se aprovecha de esto y acerca su cuerpo más al de él al subir las escaleras. Mañana puede que no lo vuelva a hacer, así que al demonio.

"Disculpa...p-por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, Haru." Rin dice con sinceridad.

Haru solo asiente su cabeza despacio. Esta clase de actitud hacen que a Rin se le revuelva el estomago.

Haru sigue siendo un puto enigma ¿Quien mierda sabe lo que pasa por esa cabeza? Tal vez el universo no quiere que lo conozca, porque él, en los ojos de Rin, es perfecto. No como un muñeco Ken, no es esa clase de perfección; Es humilde, sincero, gracioso y calmado. Su corazón urge por tenerlo cerca, de estar con él. Darle todo lo que necesita y sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Si, está enamorado de un sueño inalcanzable, pero aún no se ha despertado.

Eso es para después.

Su departamento está tibio para la suerte de Rin y huele manzana verde (¿La vela que Gou le regaló hace unos años? No está seguro) él respira vida, algo que es inalcanzable en momentos como este. Su vida está tan alejada de la realidad, de la verdad.

¿Acaso ya es tiempo? ¿Se ha salido de ese bosque de una buena vez?

"Gracias...hmm...por traerme y eso" Rin le da palmaditas al hombro e Haru en plena oscuridad, apoyandose en contra de la puerta de su habitación. "Me voy a la cama, buenas-"

"No."

"¿Q-que?"

"Háblame. Dime que te pasó para que hicieras esto." Haruka lo confronta con una voz sería.

Si, todo se va a ir a la mierda, puede sentirlo.

"¿Que hiciera que?"

"Rin, no te he visto así de borracho desde que-."

"¿…Mi padre murió? Lo sé, Haru. Yo estaba allí."

Hay un silencio que se queda en el aire. Lo odia, odia todo esto, no quiere hacer nada al respecto, ya no puede ni mirarlo a los ojos sin querer ser honesto.

"Yo no te entiendo, Rin. No entiendo que te ha estado pasando, porque te vez enojado cuando antes no lo estabas. Y ya no me hablas de porqué te sientes así, no lo entiendo."

Tú. Tú eres porque estoy así. ¿Acaso hay otra razón por la cual no te diría?

El corazón de Rin se acelera cuando siente dos manos en su antebrazo, sorpresivamente tibias y empaticas, acariciando su piel como si fuera algo preciado; algo que vale algo de el resto de su inutil vida.

Es por eso que te amo, me haces sentir como si valiera algo. Como si le estuviera haciendo un bien al mundo con solo estar vivo. Todo esto que siento por ti, hace que me olvide de lo mucho que me odio

Escucha su nombre ser susurrado de una boca tan cerca suya, y en la oscuridad puede ver tan claramente, el sufrimiento y el anhelo, apretandose en su espíritu hasta que este se reviente. Él por primera vez decide cortar su distancia y acercarse más y más, esto no puede ser malo, no cuando se siente más vivo que nunca.

La segunda vez que Haruka susurra su nombre es en contra de sus labios, por un par de segundos antes de que empujara a Rin, despertandolo al fin de su trance. Dos puños aprietan su polera, adueñandose de su torso y pecho.

Haruka está jadeando. Y se ve muy, muy confundido. Puede sentirlo por su lenguaje corporal. Tiene 28, está borracho y sabe que en está noche algo va a pasar, y que no depende de él si es algo bueno o malo.

"Que haces, Rin."

O la respuesta está escrita por encima de esta situación.

"No quisiste hacer eso, estás borracho." Haruka contesta su propia pregunta, su tono volviendo a la normalidad.

No hay un momento en que yo me arrepentiria de besarte. Cuando estés enamorado de la unica persona que te hace feliz, veras.

Haruka quita sus manos de la polera de Rin, alejándose unos centímetros, como si estuviera analizando lo que acaba de pasar. Hace que Rin se enoje, hace que le agarre la muñeca y lo mire fijamente.

"Estoy borracho, pero no soy un idiota."

Y con eso, él espera que pueda entender.

Haruka le mira perplejo. Puede ver sus labios rojos, temblorosos y vivos. Sus ojos brillando en plena oscuridad. Y espera, espera que haga algo, y esa cosa termina siendo Haruka...alejandose aún más.

Este es el fin. Su fin. Con un beso que debió haber durado más para hacerle entender y una muy vaga confesión de amor.

Es todo lo que es. Su milagro y su maldición, pero al menos ese algo es completamente suyo, de los dos.

"Vete a dormir, Rin...Hablaremos de esto en la mañana."

Al sentir como Haruka agranda su distancia, yéndose a su propia habitación, Rin tira una triste, melancólica carcajada. Esto le duele más que nada, está a punto de perderlo todo, perde todo lo que atesora. Él trata de elegir sus siguientes palabras con delicadeza.

"Haru, yo...¿Acaso yo de verdad te disgusto así de tanto?"

Él se cruza de brazos, los segundos erroyandose en su cuerpo, asfixiandolo. Su garganta duele y siente como si fuera a llorar otra vez.

Y entonces, ve a Haru dandole una mirada en puro horror. Lo unico notable son sus ojos, clavandole directamente.

"¿De que estás hablando, Rin?"

Su tono le combina. Lo está hiriendo pero, ¿Como es eso posible?

"La unica cosa que has sentido por mi es lastima, ¿No es esa la razón por la cual estás aqui?"

Lo dice finalmente. Dice lo que lo ha estado comiendo vivo por años. Y la respuesta se comerá los restos. Él solo lo sabe.

"No...no...Rin, ¿Porqué-"

"Dices que quieres entender, pero no es tan dificil de hacerlo; Nunca nadie quiere quedarse, yo nunca logro ser suficiente. Mi papá murió, mi madre se fue a otro distrito, Gou se casa en dos días y va a formar su propia familia. Toda la gente que amo se está yendo, estoy asustado, estoy-"

La cabeza de Haru se hunde en su cuello al abrazarlo como la vida misma. Él comienza a llorar, porque se olvidó, se olvidó de porque se enamoró de Haruka hace tanto tiempo, de porqué nada ha cambiado. Todo acerca de él es tan suave y hermoso. Sus palabras se balancean suavemente por el aire, todo acerca de él brilla.

Haruka es todo lo que su vida no es.

"Rin, está bien."

"No, no lo está."

"Lo está por ahora." Haru pasa sus manos del desnudo cuello de Rin a sus mejillas. "Tiene que estarlo."

¿Pero que hay de-?

Un silencio se forma, el silencio más hermoso de todos, donde por un segundo el ve el futuro, y es un futuro brillante, y no duele pensar en ello. Haruka lo está mirando, sus ojos con algo parecido a la devoción. Rin pone una mano en su cintura, suave pero desesperado, un sentimiento de que Haru merece saber esto, después de todo.

"Te amo, Haru." Rin le susurra a la cara, esas palabras salen tan naturalmente, suena como un hábito, uno de esos que nacen del corazón y que se quedan contigo para siempre.

No...no, nisiquiera es un hábito o confesión, es él..  
Rin, diciéndole la verdad de una vez por todas. Y no puede parar, no puede arreglar un vaso que ya está roto.

"No...no digas eso. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando." Haru susurra en confusión, suena como si fuera a llorar.

"Se perfectamente lo que digo. Y lo que estoy diciendo es que te amo, que estoy loco por ti y que jamás he querido decir algo tanto como esto. Dejame ser honesto, al menos una vez."

Lo que espera es una bofetada y un sermón, pero lo que consigue es el más suave y a la misma vez, potente abrazo que ha tenido con Haruka. Su espalda no duele pero sus ojos si. Esto...si, esto es todo lo que alguna vez necesitó.

 

Aqui esta la cosa; Haru entiende todo, era Rin el que no tenía idea de nada. Ellos dos se quedaron aquí, demonios...eso tiene que ser suficiente. No...lo es.

"Te he amado por años."

Lo abraza de vuelta. Llorando y sonriendo, su cuerpo entero en regocijo, y en dolor, pero es una buena clase de dolor. Lo hizo. Lo hizo y nada ha cambiado. Aún puede reir con él, vivir, amar, seguir adelante sin ser forzado a hacerlo.

Corrección: Rin tiene 28 años, abrazando a Haruka como si no fuera a verlo nunca más. Y si, él sabe que está enamorado.

"…Gracias." Le susurra al oido, algo sorprendido de su tono tan sincero.

"Es tarde...deberiamos ir a dormir."

No se dejan de abrazar de camino al cuarto de Rin, solo cuando el se saca la polera, siendo rodeado por la calentura del AC en su habitación.

El hecho de que ambos se fueron a su habitación sigue siendo un misterio, o mejor dicho, nadie habla del tema. Es algo tan innecesario, ¿Quien necesita palabras cuando tienen esto?

Esto siendo las manos de Haruka en su cuerpo, jadeando mientras sus manos pasan por el pecho de Rin hasta la cicatriz en su a abdomen, de esta forma, pasa de ser un parte que odia de si mismo a una parte que es adorada y tocada con delicadeza y la pizca exacta de furor.

No podemos volver a ser como eramos antes, si fueramos amigos no nos mirariamos de esta forma. No podemos volver a ser solo amigos, no después de la forma en que me estás tocando ahora.

"Haru, dime que quieres hacer." Rin murmura en su oido, ambas de sus manos sosteniendole la cintura. Y está tan seguro de que nunca han estado así de cerca.

Haruka mata el momento al tirarle una polera de pijama.

"Quiero dormir, ya lo dije."

Rin suspira irritado. Esto es ellos, todo esto.

El muchacho le desabotona los pantalones, y lo unico que puede escuchar es el sonido de estos cayéndose al suelo, dejandolo en unos boxers.

¿…Que?

Siente una mano sosteniendo la suya, dirigiendolos a ambos a la cama. ¿Como es esto no natural cuando se siente así? De verdad desperdició su tiempo, todo ese tiempo donde pudo sostenerlo, amarlo sin mentiras.

Esa es la mejor clase de amor

"Dejame abrazarte esta noche" Rin dice, ya acostado en la cama.

"Tal vez debería grabar esto para una futura pelea."

"Deja de reirte de mi. Y no va a ser necesario, no voy a negar nada."

Puede ver el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Haruka, y logra poder entender lo que significa. Lo ama también ¿No? Aún cuándo rodea sus ojos en la oscura habitación.

La irritación se desaparece cuando Haru se acurruca en su pecho con lo que parece como un suspiro contento. Es tan hermoso, tan tibio y real. Está sujetando al amor de su vida.

Díos, si eso no es embarazoso, entonces no sabe lo que es.

"¿Puedes prometerme que la cosas serán así por la mañana tambien?" Él pregunta cuándo Haru ya está dormido, porque está demasiado asustado para escuchar la verdad.

Pero...demonios, no la necesita, porque...esta es su verdad. Si, son las cosas que uno ama que logran matarte, pero también son las cosas que dejan de hacerte sentir miedo.

No, se equivoca otra vez, el amor no te hace derribar el miedo, te hace controlarlo. Y eso es algo, ciertamente lo es.

Después de toda la mierda que ha pasado estos ultimos días, han llegado aquí, a la redención, el último paso y el nuevo para algo más. A pesar de todo, Rin...por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él se duerme con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Y por primera vez, no hay ninguna pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos a Rin por confesarse.


End file.
